Love like woe Cololal songfic
by carolily
Summary: Colonello's days in COMSUBIN with Lal. - Cololal songfic


Carolily is backkkkk! Thanks so much to those who reviewed my stories! Anyway, today I saw this AMV of Cololal with the song 'Love like Woe' and it just got stuck in my head. So I decided to write a songfic. The italics are the lyrics of the song, and I always imagine Colonello singing this to Lal. Anyway, this is my first songfic, so please bear with me!

This is just a regular day in COMSUBIN. Even as a loud boom and a shower of dust exploded from the training room, nobody was startled. After all, it was Wednesday, and everyone knows that Colonello and the demon trainer Lal Mirch trains on Wednesdays.

_I'm thinking baby you and I are, undeniable. _

"Is that all you've got maggot?" Lal hollered at the top of her lungs, firing her fists of fury as Colonello struggled to keep up with her movements.

"Not even close, Kora!" Colonello grabbed hold of one of her fists, dragging her down. Lal sneered slightly, and kneed him in the gut, making his legs buck underneath him and collapse onto the floor. Panting heavily, he curled up on the ground trying to get his breath back, wincing every now and then.

_But I'm finding out love's, unreliable_

"Naive fool." Lal spat, turning her back to Colonello, not even out of breath. "You would have died in a real battle. Think about what you're doing before you do it next time. Dismissed." She starts to walk away, but arms catch her around the waist.

"Don't go yet Lal, kora. You still have a 30 minute break before you have your next session don't you kora?" Half hopeful, half desperate, Colonello looks up with his aqua eyes, looking like a begging puppy.

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay,_

Lal's eyebrows twitched.

Moments later, an agonizing yell came from the training room. Nobody was surprised by that either. They have heard worse.

"Don't touch me without permission. And it's ma'am_ soldier_." Lal stalked away, leaving Colonello twitching on the floor.

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

"You really shouldn't try to flirt with her all the time Colonello. Or else you'll get even more hurt." As the trainees were all taking a break together, a fellow student remarked. Several others nodded in agreement.

"What do you see in her anyway? She is a _monster_. From hell." Another shuddered as they remembered that they were going through 'hell training plan A' this afternoon.

"Oh, well... you know..." Colonello seemed lost in though.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm, out on the boulevard_

"I guess she's just attractive in her own way, kora." Colonello grins, taking a drink from his water bottle.

_Something like a sunset, oh, you're a shooting star_

"Listen up maggots! Break's ending five minutes early today. And a hundred push ups to those who are late." Lal announced, greeted my many groans and dagger glares. She ignores them pointedly and sits underneath a tree.

_And I might drive myself insane,_

"Lal! Don't be such a spoilsport kora!" Colonello grins and slides to sit next to her, ignoring the muttering and snickering of his fellow trainees.

He was greeted by a swift punch to the nose.

"Address me as ma'am _soldier_." Lal didn't even open her eyes.

_If those lips aren't speaking my name._

Colonello just rubbed his nose, grin never leaving his face. He's always smiling around Lal. What isn't there to smile about? Well, even though whenever they meet, it more often than not results in a winded gut or bloody nose, but he could see through all that. Even though there's a permanent scowl etched on his dear trainer's face, he couldn't help but notice that whenever Lal was around him, she frowned less. Or was it his imagination?

_Cause I've got some intuition or maybe I'm superstitious but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

"What?" Colonello couldn't help noticing that Lal's cheeks were tinged with red. He laughed lightly and put his arm around her. Lal blushed even more but didn't shrug him off or what was expected, skin him alive. Noting the silence due to shock from the other trainees on break, he grinned in triumph.

_To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission. Tell me darling can I get a break some-_

"Lal, could we just call off training for the afternoon kora?" Colonello dared push it a little further, closely watching Lal's expression. But there was no change on the rosy face leaned against his arm, so he sighed in relief.

"No." Lal replied plainly, tilting her head back and closed her eyes.

_How can I, say no?_

"Say, if I kiss you, will you call off the training kora?" Colonello dared to cross the line a little further.

For the rest of the afternoon, Colonello spent his time in the infirmary.

_She's got a love like woe_

So? How was it? Please review so that I can see how I did! This was my first songfic, so please tell me if it was good!


End file.
